dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatrain
Megatrain is the Leader of the Deceptitrains. Backstory Bio Personality Megatrain is a ruthless warlord, feared for his ruthlessness and brutality, traits that made even Thomas wary of him. He was completely megalomaniacal, authoritative, and power-hungry, as when he wanted to control over Cybertrain but ended up destroying it after a countless year war with the Trainbots and Deceptitrains and then wanted the subjugation of the universe by attempting to seize power over the Spark Orb. Megatrain was somewhat of a social Darwinist, especially towards humans whom he considers insects and would have destroyed the entire Earth just to fulfill his goals. When he was resurrected for the second time in his life, and unleashed by TBC, he became extremely violent and uncontrollably aggressive, massacring every human who came close to him. As a leader of the Decepticons, Megatrain faced no problems while in command, his followers possessed the utmost loyalty towards him and his cause. In fact, the only Deceptirain that Megatron did not trust was his top assassin, Track Archins, who had opted for his command, but Megatrain is able to keep her loyalty in check using violence and intimidation. He also did not tolerate failure from Track Archins and would brutally beat her and even just insult her if he was easily irritated by his assassin's sycophantic groveling. But despite this, Megatron himself answered to a higher power and was a willing servant to his master The Ultratron, who he was very loyal and respectable towards on Cybertrain; the renegade Prime was able to heal him when Megatrain had been badly injured. However, Megatrain wasn't always a belligerent and militaristic warmonger; back on Cybertrain he co-ruled his native planet with his brothers but after hearing word of an ancient alien force coming to their planet to seize the Spark Orb and after this force was unearthed he was left severely injured, but was healed by the Ultratron who was in the artifact and was able to manipulate Megatrain with the promise of power and then began to desire the Spark Orb which began him to create an army of Cybertrainians called Deceptitrains. Megatron is also narcissistic, overconfident, egotistical, and arrogant. Like when he first recruited Tirek to help him only to later be betrayed and have his Ark stolen from him and then trapped in a prison for years. When he first fought Thomas, he thought that he could easily beat a tank engine that was hardly a true Trainbot but was proven wrong Also, after being killed by Thomas, Starsmoke his first lieutenant took command of the Decepticons in his absence, he was enraged and came close to actually killing Track Archins while claiming "even in death, there is no command but mine." As revealed in Gauge of Extinction, Megatron is also extremely intelligent and manipulative. After being decapitated by Thomas, TBC used his head to hack Cybertrainian encryptions but this ended up reactivating him and this allowed Megatron to trick TBC into building him a body called Galvatrain and an entire army of Trainsformers so that he could seize the and arise a larger one. But despite this high IQ, Megatrain can also be single-minded and pertinacious at times. For all of his faults, the only thing that Megatrain loved was his home world Cybertrain, so much so that he struck a deal with to revive it if only so he could be the one who ruled it. Physical Appearance Megatrain stands tall in size when in Robot form nearly rivaling Optimus and Thomas in size. As his body is covered in silver plating with 2 coaches as 2 cannons upon his forearms as his vehicle form was a LNER A4 Pacific Steam Locomotive with 2 LNER BR Mk1 Passenger Coaches. Then after discovered on , in " " his body ubtained upgrades from parts of the Constructitrains that brought him back to life as a more powerful Fusion shotgun, But in Trainbots III: Battle for Freedom, Megatrain Main Weaponry * Fusion shotgun * Huge viking-like sword * Unstable Black Lightsaber * Battle flail Skills and Abilities Fighting Skills: '''Megatrain is one of the top fighters of the Deceptitrains, enough to be feared by all, and even highly respected by Trainbots too. As he can spar with Thomas in a way that can overwhelm him. And when his body gets upgrades from the Constructitrains in his second appearance, he easily beat Thomas in battle. In the end, he defeats Thomas through cunning tactics rather than combat skill. He snuck up on the Trainbot leader while he was searching for Nyx, impaled him with his blade and blew his spark out simultaneously with his cannon ultimately killing him. At the climax of the film, he pairs up with Timothy to duel Thomas, but is overpowered due to the Trainbot leader's upgraded power mode. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Megatrain is highly skilled Lightsaber duelist, as he spars with some of his troops, practicing and perfecting his fighting style. And has claimed many Jedi Lives' with it with unorthodox moves and quick aggressive traits. As Megatrain favors '''Form V: Djem So/Shien and Form VII: Jyro '''as his main combat forms, and while he did prove to a tough fighter against Thomas, he was briefly overwhelmed by Thomas' use of '''Form III: Soresu, but Thomas spared him, but Thomas still gave him high respect for his Lightsaber combat. And his combat skills come into play when he wields his normal sword too. Force Skills: '''Megatrain is just as powerful in the Force as his is in strength, as he can meditate so deeply to probe others' minds and has a lot of skill in telekinesis and often times uses Force Choke, and even has powerful Force Lightning which if given enough raw power, can kill another being, or even make then explode. And he can even use his telekinesis to ignite another being's Lightsaber from a distance. '''Marksmanship: Trivia * Megatrain makes his appearance in Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Deceptitrains Category:Decepticons Category:Jets Category:Tanks Category:Hybrids Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Apprentice Trainers Category:Traitors Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Delusional Characters